Le voyage de l'oubli
by Mich' Loinvoyant
Summary: [Interrompue]Il y a un moment où on craque, c'est obligatoire. Et si on ne veut pas que ça arrive, il n'y a pas d'autre solution que de partir loin de ce qui nous fait souffrir. Chapitre trois mis en ligne.
1. Chapitre un

**LE VOYAGE DE L'OUBLI**

****

Série : Gundam Wing (oui ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas écrit dessus)

Auteure : Mich' Loinvoyant

Genre : yaoi, hétéro, OOC de Wufei et d'Heero (ou peut-être pas, ça dépend de votre point de vue)

Disclamer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Couples : Heero/Wufei.

* * *

Chapitre un

Tout commence lors d'une réception comme il y en a tant. C'est une pièce pleine de lumière et de couleurs où les gens dansent, mangent, sourient, discutent, rient. La reine de la fête est magnifique. Ses yeux vous accueillent, chaleureux. Il n'y a aucune trace d'hypocrisie dans son sourire. Elle s'appelle Réléna Darlian Peacecraft. Elle est Vice-Ministre des Affaires étrangères, malgré son jeune âge. Autour d'elle gravitent des courtisans dont elle a acheté la loyauté par sa bonté. Ses amis les plus proches sont les très connus pilotes de gundam, eux aussi présents. A la table principale de six places, elle siège au milieu d'eux. A sa droite se trouve la place du pilote 01, Heero Yuy, qui semble aussi adulé qu'elle. Il y a quelque temps, on murmurait dans les milieux soi-disant bien informés que leur mariage serait bientôt annonc hélas ces rumeurs ont été démenties par la formidable annonce qu'Heero était déjà en couple avec un de ses coéquipiers, le pilote 05, Wufei Chang, qui est assis à cette soirée en face de lui.

Maintenant que la nouvelle qu'Heero est déjà pris est connue, tous les entremetteurs de la Terre et des colonies sont sur les dents il est naturellement hors de question que celle que tous considèrent encore comme la princesse héritière de Sank et la reine du monde reste ainsi seule et célibataire. Certains ont parlé de deux autres pilotes de gundam, le pilote 03, Trowa Barton, assis en face d'elle, et le pilote 04, Quatre Raberba Winner, installé à la droite de ce dernier. Mais ceux-ci ont mis une telle mauvaise volonté à se comporter en rivaux que l'idée a disparu comme elle est né et a vécu : vite, discrètement, sans faire de bruit.

De pilotes de gundam, il n'en reste plus qu'un, le pilote 02, Duo Maxwell. Mais de celui-ci, aujourd'hui assis à la gauche de la princesse, il ne fut même pas question ses origines obscures, sa coiffure peu conventionnelle, son exubérance et, c'est vrai, le fait qu'il est manifeste qu'il n'apprécie pas plus Réléna qu'elle ne l'apprécie, tout cela fit tant contre lui qu'on l'éjecta de la course avant même qu'elle n'ait commencé. Contrairement aux autres pilotes, Duo n'est que difficilement toléré en sociét toute l'influence de Quatre a du être utilisée pour qu'on lui accorde un statut égal à celui des autres pilotes et pour qu'il soit présent à cette soirée.

On discourt beaucoup sur les relations entre les différents pilotes de gundam. On les a tout d'abord cru très proches les uns des autres cela s'est avéré être en partie vrai et en partie faux.

Ce qui infirme cette théorie, c'est l'attitude de Heero et Wufei envers leurs coéquipiers, et en particulier envers Duo. On pourrait s'attendre à ce qu'ils se détendent avec eux, mais ils sont aussi froids et méprisants à leur égard qu'avec le reste du monde. On lit à peine un peu d'estime dans leur regard pour le peu bavard Trowa, et la bonté, la gentillesse de Quatre ne leur inspire aucune indulgence. Cependant, leur expression atteint des sommets de dédain lorsque leur regard se pose, toujours par hasard, sur Duo. Son sourire perpétuel, son humour et son incapacité à se taire les ont convaincus qu'il était inapte à sa fonction de pilote, et ils ont confondu sa capacité à survivre à la chance pure et simple. De toute évidence, ils n'ont jamais pris la peine de chercher à connaître qui que ce soit, y compris les autres pilotes.

Ce qui confirme cette théorie, c'est le fait que bien qu'eux se méprennent sur le compte des trois autres, ceux-ci les connaissent mieux que quiconque. Bien que ni Heero ni Wufei ne se soit jamais aperçu de la présence du masque de Duo, celui-ci, à l'instar de Trowa et Quatre, sait depuis longtemps interpréter la moindre de leurs attitudes pour connaître leurs sentiments et leurs pensées.

De même, le visage de Trowa et son silence, hermétique à la plupart des gens, parlent à Quatre et à Duo aussi clairement que s'il s'exprimait à voix haute. Les blagues de Duo, qui cachent parfois de terribles blessures, sont totalement inefficaces face à Trowa et Quatre. Ni Duo ni Trowa ne dirait à propos de Quatre « trop bon trop con ».

La seule autre personne qui puisse prétendre les connaître est Réléna. Heero l'ignore et Wufei la méprise, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de décrypter leurs silences. La raison de l'inimitié entre elle et Duo est inconnue, mais elle fait partie de ceux qui sont capables de le faire sourire au-delà de son masque, et il a foi en ses capacités. Il n'y a cependant que Trowa et Quatre qui la considèrent comme une amie.

Malgré toute la complexité de leurs relations, jamais encore ils n'avaient donné l'impression d'être en désaccord. Pourtant, depuis quelques temps, Duo, Trowa et Quatre semblent en froid avec Heero et Wufei.

* * *

On en est à la salade. Réléna a beaucoup dansé, avec de nombreuses personnalités dont Quatre. Trowa vient de l'inviter et ils s'élancent sur la piste. Heero et Wufei viennent de quitter la table. Ils ne répondent pas à Quatre qui leur a demandé où ils allaient. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils se dirigent vers le jardin. Dans les yeux de Réléna posés sur eux, la tristesse disparaît à peine apparue, et seule une personne l'a vue. Quelqu'un dont, lui aussi, le sourire insouciant s'est un instant figé en les voyant sortir.

Duo se lève et, contournant la table, se dirige vers la piste de danse. On joue une valse. Trowa, accompagnant Réléna, passe près de Duo qui lui tape sur l'épaule. S'excusant, il lui demande de lui laisser sa cavalière. Sans prononcer un mot, Trowa s'efface, laissant une Réléna abasourdie face à un Duo s'inclinant avec respect. Elle se reprend rapidement et lui fait la révérence avant d'accepter la main qui la ramène sur la piste.

Duo danse bien, très bien on dirait que c'est la musique elle-même qui lui dicte les pas et sans doute est-ce le cas, car où aurait-il pu apprendre la valse ? Dans ses bras, Réléna s'abandonne à la danse. Tous les regards des non-danseurs se fixent sur eux, subjugués par leur grâce et stupéfiés par la composition surprenante de ce couple : pourquoi, alors qu'ils s'entendent si mal, dansent-ils ensemble ce soir ? Accroissant leur étonnement, lorsque la musique s'achève, Réléna pose sa main sur le bras que Duo lui offre et ils quittent la fête, après avoir salué Trowa et Quatre, aussi pétrifiés que le reste de l'assistance.

Après leur départ, les suppositions et les commentaires vont bon train, mais nul ne s'approche de près ou de loin de la conversation qui a réellement lieu, au moment-même, entre les deux protagonistes de la scène objet de tous ces discours.

A suivre…

Ah…j'aime cette fic… Bon, vous avez des idées sur ce que sont en train de se dire Duo et Réléna ? Sur qui va finir avec qui ? Sur pourquoi Duo, Trowa et Quatre font la tête à Heero et Wufei ? Oui ? Non ? J'attends vos commentaires !


	2. Chapitre deux

**LE VOYAGE DE L'OUBLI**

****

Série : Gundam Wing

Auteure : Mich' Loinvoyant.

Couples : Heero/Wufei.

Genre : yaoi, hétéro, OOC de Heero et Wufei (pas forcément, ça dépend de comment vous les voyez)

Disclamer : je me demande à quoi ça sert de faire un truc que personne ne lit, mais bon : les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Réponse aux reviews :

**_Katoru87_** : Voilà la suite. Tu me diras si tes soupçons se confirment ou non ? Merci !

**_Kaory_** : Des attitudes bizarres ? C'est une façon de dire les choses, c'est vrai. J'espère que ce chapitre te donnera des idées pour expliquer leurs attitudes.

**_Yohina_** : Vraiment pas la moindre idée ? Ah bon. Je ne pensais pas que les relations entre les persos étaient si compliquées, mais ça doit être le cas vu que la plupart des revieweurs me le disent. L'attitude de Heero et Wufei ? Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, ils sont dégueulasses, et ils ne vont pas s'améliorer. Quant à l'attitude de tout le monde envers Duo, là aussi je suis bien d'accord avec toi. C'est justement la réaction que je voulais provoquer. Merci ! Et ensuite, comment ça va finir, eh bien tu verras !

* * *

Chapitre deux

Réléna s'étonna. Duo…Duo lui demandait une danse ? Mais…Pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas pour sauvegarder les apparences, d'abord il ne s'en souciait jamais, ensuite tout le monde était au courant de l'état de leurs rapports. Alors pourquoi l'invitait-il ? Elle ne comprenait pas la situation lui semblait surréaliste. Et pourtant, Duo était bien là, devant elle, s'inclinant avec respect. Elle ne pouvait pas rester ainsi à s'interroger elle devait réagir, de la seule façon possible devant tant de gens. Elle fit la révérence puis posa sa main dans la sienne, le laissant la ramener au milieu des danseurs. Sans doute allait-il lui expliquer bientôt la raison de son étrange attitude il allait lui dire pourquoi il brisait ainsi le statu quo qui s'était instauré entre eux lorsqu'il était devenu évident qu'ils aimaient la même personne. Et en effet, il prit bientôt la parole, ses lèvres ne semblant pas bouger, comme s'il voulait que personne ne se rende compte qu'il lui parlait.

-Réléna, je suppose que tu te demandes pourquoi je t'ai invité, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu as du comprendre que je voulais te parler et briser notre "accord".

Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement imperceptible de la tête. Duo sourit et continua.

-Je veux te parler pour la même raison que nous avons pris nos distances l'un par rapport à l'autre. A cause d'Heero. Ca ne peut plus durer.

Dans les yeux de Réléna passa un rapide avertissement. Duo y répondit tout de suite.

-Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas le lieu idéal pour en parler. Mais je ne pense pas que tu aies plus envie que moi de rester ici. Si tu es d'accord, à la fin de la danse, on fait nos adieux à la compagnie et on s'en va.

Un sourire triste jouait aux lèvres de la princesse lorsqu'elle hocha de nouveau imperceptiblement la tête. Duo la serra un peu plus il connaissait sa douleur et, lorsqu'elle se rapprocha à son tour, il sut qu'elle comprenait aussi bien la sienne.

La danse s'acheva sans qu'ils ne prononcent un seul mot de plus.

* * *

Après leur sortie de la salle, Duo sourit à Réléna.

-Je crois qu'on les a complètement époustouflés ! Ah là là, mon sens de la mise en scène m'étonne parfois moi-même. Ne suis-je pas le plus fabuleux des comédiens, le plus merveilleux des acteurs ?

-Je l'admets sans problème mais là, tu me casses les pieds, Duo !

Il se calma et de la tristesse envahit son expression.

-Oui, tu as raison, ce n'est pas le moment de déconner, sans compter que j'en ai pas exactement envie. Dis-moi, Réléna…Tu penses pouvoir supporter cette situation combien de temps encore ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je pourrais faire avec aussi longtemps que nécessaire si seulement…

Elle s'interrompit.

-S'ils ne faisaient pas tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour qu'on craque, c'est ça ?

Elle acquiesça. Duo soupira.

-Je voulais te dire, aussi, que…Je ne t'en veux pas. Plus. Et je comprends. J'étais aussi furieux après lui que Trowa et Quatre quand j'ai appris…

Il ne put plus continuer, les mots décrivant la cause de son indignation se bloquaient dans sa gorge. Réléna sourit, d'un sourire sans joie et sans rancune elle ne voulait faire passer que sa gratitude dans son expression.

-Ce ne serait pas si terrible, si…si je ne l'aimais pas encore.

Elle avait baissé les yeux en faisant cet aveu, puis détourné la tête pour qu'il ne voie pas ses larmes. Duo ne répondit rien. Lui aussi l'aimait encore. A près un temps de silence, il reprit.

-Est-ce que tu as envie de rester quelque part où on risque de les voir chaque jour ? Non, n'est-ce pas ? Alors tu vas prendre des vacances. Et moi aussi. On va partir en voyage.

Réléna le regarda, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

-Tous les deux ? Mais…

-Tu ne peux pas abandonner ton poste et rien n'est prêt, c'est ça ? Pour les préparatifs, on a assez d'argent pour acheter sur place. Et pour tes responsabilités, tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'on partirait sans prévenir Tro et K-chan ?

Elle ne répondit rien et il comprit qu'il devait argumenter davantage pour la convaincre.

-Réléna, tu sais que nous sommes dans des situations similaires. Nous avons tous les deux étaient blessés par la même personne, et nous sommes tous les deux mentalement brisé. On a besoin de se retrouver, de se restructurer, mais on n'y arrivera pas tant qu'on aura sous les yeux la cause de notre souffrance. Il faut qu'on parte, loin d'eux. Pour nous reposer, pour récupérer un peu de paix de l'âme.

-…Oui, sans doute.

Il comprit qu'il ne pouvait s'arrêter là, qu'elle n'était pas encore tout à fait d'accord.

-Réléna, tu crois que je ne vois pas que tu te tues au travail, que tu te noies chaque jour dans ton boulot pour oublier ? Regarde-toi : tu es épuisée. Tu as besoin de ces vacances. Et moi…je ne vaux pas mieux, je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Et ce n'est pas l'attitude de ce salaud qui va nous aider !

Il se tut. Réléna garda le silence un instant, puis :

-Duo…Est-ce que tu ne l'aimes plus ?

Ils avaient arrêté de marcher et elle le regardait dans les yeux. Une infinie douleur passa sur son visage et il passa la main sur son front, comme pour se dérober un instant à son regard inquisiteur.

-Oh si. Je suis toujours aussi digue de lui. Mais…je n'ai aucune chance. Et même si c'était le cas, je ne pourrais plus être heureux avec lui. Plus maintenant, pas après ce qu'il a fait. Je ne peux pas lui pardonner. Réléna, il ne mérite pas qu'on s'occupe tant de lui. Il ne mérite pas qu'on soit si mal à cause de lui.

Elle le regardait toujours. Puis, lentement, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Un sourire moins torturé que les précédents un sourire qui témoignait de sa décision.

-Très bien. Alors, quelle est notre destination, Duo ?

* * *

Une tasse de thé à la main, Trowa observait, en face de lui, le petit arabe qui l'avait invité chez lui à la fin de la fête. Ce dernier paraissait perdu dans ses pensées et son ami compris que, une fois n'est pas coutume, ça allait être à lui de prendre la parole.

-Quatre.

-…

-Quatre ?

-…

-Quatre !

-…

-QUATRE !!

-…Hum ? Oh, je suis désolé Trowa.

Il paraissait vraiment l'être. Trowa lui fit un sourire à peine visible.

-Ce n'est rien. A quoi pensais-tu si intensément ?

-A Duo et Réléna. Et à l'attitude inqualifiable d'Heero et Wufei envers eux. Je me demandais s'ils se remettraient un jour de leurs blessures.

-Hm ?

-Non, mon empathie ne me permet pas de savoir ce qui s'est passé ce soir. Quand Heero est sorti ce soir avec Wufei…Je crois que ça a été le déclencheur. Déclencheur de quoi ? Je ne sais pas. J'ai été très inquiet pour eux à ce moment-là, je les ai sentis sur le point de craquer et puis Duo s'est levé. Je crois qu'il a pris une décision à cet instant, une décision qui le concerne, lui, et Réléna.

-Hm.

-Oui, je crois aussi que ce serait une bonne chose qu'ils se soutiennent mutuellement. Je n'en reviens pas de ce qu'Heero a fait, et Wufei avec lui ! Faire croire pendant toute la guerre à Duo qu'il l'aimait, puis à la fin de celle-ci se fiancer à Réléna…Et rompre ces fiançailles peu après ! Il s'est bien servi d'eux, sans jamais avoir l'intention de leur rendre quoique ce soit ! Et Wufei, qui savait tout cela…Leur amour grandissait tandis qu'Heero donnait de faux espoirs à Duo et Réléna. Qu'importait à Wufei que leurs cœurs soient brisés puisqu'il savait qu'au final Heero ne serait plus qu'à lui !

Quatre en était à pleurer sur la douleur de ses amis. Trowa se leva et s'assit à côté de lui sur le canapé, le prenant dans ses bras. Quatre s'agrippa à lui et pleura dans son cou. Un moment ils restèrent ainsi, puis Quatre se redressa, sans se dégager de l'étreinte de Trowa, et lui sourit faiblement. Il ne pleurait plus.

-Merci.

-Non, merci à toi.

-De quoi ?

-D'être toi. De toujours penser aux autres d'abord. De pleurer plus facilement sur tes amis que sur toi. Tu me parles de tout, mais pas de toi. Tu ne me parles jamais de toi, de tes rêves, de tes amours, de…

Quatre lui avait posé un doigt sur les lèvres pour le faire taire. Ses joues avaient rosi.

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je n'ai pas besoin de te parler de ce que je veux, pas à toi, pas si tu es là. Mais…tu voudrais savoir qui j'aime ? De qui je rêve ? Ce que je veux plus que tout ?

-Oui.

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, un mot à peine soufflé. Trowa, le mercenaire sans émotion, craignait plus que tout la réponse qu'allait lui faire ce garçon incapable de faire du mal sans nécessité.

-C'est de toi dont je rêve quand tu n'es pas là, Trowa. Je n'ai pas besoin de te parler de ce que je veux, car si tu es là j'ai tout ce que je désire. Je n'ai pas d'autres rêves que de t'avoir toujours près de moi. C'est toi…seulement toi…que j'aime, Trowa.

-…Quatre…je…

-Ne dis rien.

Quatre souriait.

-Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de ne pas m'éviter. De ne pas t'éloigner de moi.

-Voilà bien quelque chose qui ne risque pas d'arriver. Jamais je ne m'éloignerai de toi, Quatre. Je t'aime trop pour ça.

Les mots étaient sortis tout seuls, mais si Trowa avait pu choisir ce qu'il allait dire, il n'aurait rien prononcé d'autre. Un instant, Quatre resta incrédule face à ce nouveau bonheur. Puis une lueur de malice s'alluma dans ses yeux.

-Vraiment ? fit-il en nouant ses bras autour du cou de Trowa. Tu m'aimes trop ? continua-t-il en se rapprochant jusqu'à avoir ses lèvres à un centimètre des siennes, ses yeux dans les siens.

Pour toute réponse, Trowa lui sourit, franchit la distance qui les séparait et l'embrassa. Quatre ferma les yeux et tomba en arrière sur le divan, Trowa au-dessus de lui.

A suivre…

Bon, il doit rester des fautes d'orthographe. J'ai éliminé celles que j'ai trouvées, mais je n'ai pas le temps de me relire. Et je n'ai pas envie de tarder davantage à mettre en ligne ce chapitre. Donc voilà.

A l'origine, je ne voulais pas les mettre ensemble dans ce chapitre, je voulais juste leur faire dire ce qui s'était passé, mais voilà…Ils ont décidé sans moi ! Et la scène était si mignonne que je n'ai pu me résoudre à la supprimer.

Alors, vous en pensez quoi, de ce chapitre ?


	3. Chapitre trois

**LE VOYAGE DE L'OUBLI**

Série : Gundam Wing

Auteure : Mich' Loinvoyant

Couples : 1+5+1, 3+4+3, 2+1 et R+1 en cours d'évolution.

Genre : yaoi, hétéro, OOC de Heero et Wufei (pas forcément, ça dépend de comment vous les voyez), guérison de peine de cœur.

Disclamer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi. ( qui est étonné ?)

Réponses aux reviews :

**_jenni944_** :

Salut! Merci pour ta review, je ne sais pas si je t'avais déjà répondu ou non. je suis contente de voir que j'ai atteint mon but sur l'impression faite par Heero et Wufei. je n'arrive pas à les voir ensemble sans les voir au summum du mépris. C'est comme ça qu'est né cette fic.(j'ai essayé de t'envoyer un mail, mais il m'a tété retourné. J'en ai conclu que l'adresse était trop vieille...avec le temps que je mets à updater, rien d'étonnant)

**_Yohina_** : punir les sadiques? Tu me connais mal...Je vais les laisser vivre leurs vies, ensemble 8après tout ils s'aiment non?) Je m'intéresse plus à ceux qui ont été blessés, et à comment ils vont pouvoir guérir...

En tout cas, je suis heureuse de voir que le chapitre deux a atteint son but: faire détester Heero et Wufei, et faire gagater sur Trowa et Quatre. Et voilà la suite, après des sièves d'attente...

Chapitre trois

-Attention, on empanne !

A ce cri de Duo, la réaction de Réléna fut instantanée. Elle se précipita sur l'écoute de la grand voile et, tandis qu'il poussait la barre pour abattre, elle avala le mou pour que la baume passe en douceur. Au moment où le vent changea de bord, elle recommença à donner du mou pour que la voile soit réglée au mieux (à la limite du facillement).

Ils naviguaient au grand largue, presque vent arrière, dans le voilier qu'ils avaient loué pour deux semaines la veille après avoir prévenu Trowa et Quatre. Duo tenait la barre, Réléna s'occupait des voiles ; parfois ils échangeaient leurs places. Le vent était faible ; suffisant pour avancer, mais pas pour faire de la vitesse. Ils longeaient la côte et avaient commencé le voyage durant la nuit. Il faisait grand soleil. Réléna Observa un moment. La mer et l'écume contre le bateau, puis releva la tête sur Duo, concentré sur le cap à suivre.

-C'est quand même étonnant.

-Quoi donc ?

-Je ne pensais pas que tu savais faire de la voile.

Duo ne répondit rien, les yeux fixés sur l'horizon. Il ne souriait pas avant, mais là,son visage se ferma complètement. Il se crispa un instant de douleur et il se mordilla les lèvres. Puis son expression se rouvrit mais resta triste. Il prit la parole.

-Je pourrai te répondre que ça faisait partie de l'entraînement de G, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Oh, il avait bien pensé à introduire cet apprentissage dans son programme, mais mes journées ne comptaient que 24 heures et elles étaient déjà trop remplies. Ce n'est pas lui qui m'a appris, c'est Heero.

Réléna ne répondit rien, l'invitant à continuer, prête à écouter la souffrance de son compagnon et à souffrir, comme à ne pas insister et à passer à un autre sujet. Duo le sentit dans son silence et lui demanda pourtant, détachant ses yeux de l'horizon pour la regarder :

-Tu veux que je t'en parle ?

Elle hésita un instant, puis :

-Oui.

-Très bien. Arrêtons-nous là, c'est l'heure de manger.

Etait-ce une façon de détourner la conversation ? Pas le temps d'y réfléchir, il tournait déjà la barre, lofant jusqu'à être face au vent, Réléna choqua alors les écoutes. Duo bloqua la barre puis affala les voiles avec elle. Tandis qu'ils pliaient en vitesse la grand voile sur la baume pour qu'elle ne les embarrasse pas, l'écoute à nouveau tirée à fond, Duo commença, après avoir lancé l'ancre.

-C'était pour une mission. On devait débarquer dans une crique, tous les deux, et elle n'était accessible qu'en voilier.

Il s'interrompit, rentrant dans l'habitacle pour chercher leurs repas de midi, la voile rangée. Il ressortit un instant plus tard, tendit à Réléna une assiette contenant une salade de maïs avec une tranche de jambon et une fourchette puis replongea dedans le temps de prendre sa propre assiette. Puis il prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

-Ca a duré une semaine. Les deux premiers jours, j'ai dormi à terre, mais le matin du troisième jour, il m'a annoncé qu'on partait en croisière pour les cinq jours restants. Le soir suivant, on a dormi la nuit, puis on a commencé à naviguer de nuit. J'ai beaucoup aimé cette croisière, et c'est le troisième jour de celle-ci que je l'ai appelé pour la première fois « Hee-chan ».

-Comment a-t-il réagi ?

Duo eut un sourire ironique, de cette ironie triste qui marque l'amertume.

-Je m'attendais à un « Omae o korosu » ou à ce qu'il sorte son flingue, mais non. Rien. Il m'a à peine regardé, surpris. Sans doute ce que je disais, comment je l'appelais n'avait pas assez d'importance pour le faire réagir. Mais sur le moment, j'ai cru qu'il l'acceptait. Qu'il m'acceptait. Et j'ai continué à l'appeler « Hee-chan ».

Il s'arrêta là. Il tut à Réléna que c'était également lors de cette croisière, durant la dernière nuit, qu'ils avaient pour la première fois fait l'amour. Non, baisé ensemble. Il devait se souvenir qu'il n'y avait jamais eu d'amour…du moins pas du côté d'Heero. En tout cas, il n'estimait pas nécessaire de rappeler à la princesse qu'il avait été l'amant de son ex-fiancé. Bien qu'elle le sut parfaitement, et l'accepte, il était inutile de la mettre ainsi devant les faits. Il n'avait pas non plus envie d'entendre parler des baisers qu'eux avaient pu échanger. Salaud d'Heero. Il s'était juste servi d'eux. Avec cruauté et une entière conscience de ses actes. Il regarda son assiette, à peine entamée. Il n'avait plus faim. En face de lui, Réléna le regardait, soupçonnant qu'il ne lui disait pas tout, et suspectant qu'elle n'avait en fait, pas vraiment envie d'en savoir plus. Elle avait mangé la moitié de son assiette, davantage que lui, mais elle aussi s'était arrêtée. Le silence dura un moment, chacun perdu dans des pensées insultant la même personne, et se noyant dans des souvenirs la concernant. Puis Réléna se leva, entra dans l'habitacle et en sortit un tupperware dans lequel elle vida son assiette. Son mouvement avait attiré l'attention de Duo qui l'observa sans rien dire, puis rajouta le contenu de son assiette dans le récipient.

-On n'a pas dormi cette nuit. Je propose qu'on fasse une sieste., dit-elle après l'avoir refermé.

-C'est une bonne idée.

Ils rentrèrent dans l'habitacle, fermèrent la porte et s'installèrent sur leurs couchettes. Dans l'obscurité, Réléna eut un petit rire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?Demanda Duo, se tourna vers elle bien qu'il ne puisse pas la voir.

-On y est quand même pas allé au bon moment, chez Trowa et Quatre !

-C'est vrai ça ! Tu te souviens de la tête de Kat-chan, quand on a ouvert la porte après avoir sonné ?

-Il était complètement ébouriffé , sa chemise n'était pas boutonnée, il n'avait pas eu le temps de remonter sa braguette…

-Tu étais toute rouge.

-Toi aussi tu as rougi, quand Trowa est apparu alors que tu chambrais Quatre sur _la fille_ qu'il avait ramenée ! Tu étais si ébahi que tu es resté silencieux pendant deux bonnes minutes.

-Là, Qua-chan a rougi, et même Trotro a pris des couleurs. Je suis loin d'être le seul à être resté silencieux un moment. Je crois que c'est toi qui a pipé mot la première…

-Il fallait bien ! En plus de la situation gênante, ils avaient remarqué l'incongruité de notre visite et étaient tout surpris¨. Il fallait bien que quelqu0un réagisse, ça faisait cinq minutes qu'on était tous les quatre figés sur place !

-Mais tu étais encore rouge.

-Et toi silencieux.

-Il était temps qu'ils se mettent ensemble, quand même.

-Un autre scandale en perspective. Enfin, ça achèvera les dernières réminiscences de la rumeur voulant que l'un d'eux soit mon futur.

-Faut-il que les gens soient aveugles, pour ne pas avoir vu leurs regards…

-Réjouis-toi, ça a protégé tes sentiments pour Heero. Et les miens. Et puis, eux aussi ont mis un moment.

-Ils sont mignons.

- Oui, très mignons. C'est ce que toutes les commères vont dire dès qu'elles sauront.

-Mais ils l'ont toujours été, à se tourner autour comme ça, comme des chatons autour d'un bol de lait.

-C'est vrai.

Le silence se fit un moment puis elle reprit :

-Je suis soulagée, tu sais, d'être loin de tout 4a. Tu avais raison, j'ai besoin de vacances. Et de l'oublier. Merci.

-Je serai toujours là pour te forcer à te reposer, Réléna. Et cete fois, c'était à moitié égoïste, tu sais.

-Je sais. Mais merci quand même.

-Alors merci à toi aussi. Dors bien,

-Toi aussi.

Qui sait, peut-être cette fois le sommeil ne les fuirait-il pas.

Mais ils en doutaient fortement.

_A suivre…_

Moi, par contre, je pense que le sommeil va venir tout de suite.

Bon, avec un tel retard, je pense que c'est même pas la peine de vous faire des excuses…Et va y avoir autant de temps d'ici le prochain chapitre. Désolée.

Et pour ceux qui suivent « Apprentissage », ils auront la suite quand j'aurai retrouvé mon brouillon et l'aurai tapé.

Une review, s'il vous plaît ?


End file.
